


Sticks and Stones

by PhoenixWytch



Series: Bullies Everywhere [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bullying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-27 19:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixWytch/pseuds/PhoenixWytch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grace is convinced that whomever came up with the saying "sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you" is delusional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own _Hawaii Five-0_ or any of the characters from _Hawaii Five-0_. If I did own them, Steve and Danny would be shacked up in Steve’s beachside home with custody of Grace and knocking boots every night.

"Danno?"

"Yes, Monkey?"

"Whoever came up with the saying, 'Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you' was really stupid and delusional."

"..."

"I mean it, Danno."

"Is someone saying mean things about you, Monkey?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."


	2. Chapter 2

"I think some miscreant is harassing Grace."

"What?"

"Pay attention, Steven. I think some little pissant is bullying Grace."

"Why do you think that?"

"She said something about sticks, stones and words not hurting."

"Sticks and stones may break your bones, but words will never hurt you."

"That is so much bullshit."

"True. Words can hurt a lot more than any sticks or stones."

"We need to do something. I won't tolerate some punk harassing my baby girl."

"Do you know for sure that someone is harassing her?"

"No, but why else would she bring it up?"

"Maybe because they had anti-bullying workshops at school this week."

"What? What anti-bullying workshops?"

"The anti-bullying workshops that were implemented this year to teach kids what can happen when you bully someone, and what to do if you witness bullying or are a victim of bullying."

"How do you know about them?"

"The Governor."

"..."

"..."

"So my Monkey isn't being bullied?"

"Doubt it. She would tell us if she was."


End file.
